


Lucky

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Fun, Pre-IronHawk, Pre-Slash, Walks In The Park, day in the life, puppy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Just a look at the day in the life of Clint Barton and his little pup Lucky.Today came with the added bonus of running into his old friend Tony.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the greatest thing I've written but hopefully it's cute :3

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds and spilled over Clint's face. The man groaned and turned away from the harsh light, eyes fluttering open to see his golden lab puppy fast asleep next to him. Smiling Clint reached out and gently stroked the soft fur, chuckling as the pup yawned with a stretch and looked at him with bleary eyes.  
"Morning Lucky," the archer greeted softly. Lucky yawned again and shook herself, sitting up and looking at Clint expectantly.  
"What?" He asked with an amused smile, chuckling when she yipped at him.  
"Okay c'mon pup," He sat up and stretched, "let's get you some food."  
With that the man got up and headed to the kitchen, Lucky at his heels.

Once in the kitchen Clint fired up the coffee machine and put some food in Lucky's bowl.  
"Here you go girl," He said softly as he placed her bowl down, rubbing her head. Smiling the blond poured himself some coffee and leant against the counter, taking in the quiet of the morning.   
Lucky yipped at him a few minutes later and he smiled down at her.  
"What's up sweetheart?"  
She yipped again and tugged on the leg of his jogging bottoms.  
Chuckling the archer downed the rest of his coffee, following her to the bedroom.

After brushing his teeth Clint threw on a t-shirt and his jeans, grabbing Lucky's lead on the way out.  
"Shoes where are my shoes?" The man muttered to himself, "Lucky have you seen my shoes?"  
She yipped, and Clint turned to see her sitting by his converse.  
His puppy chewed converse.  
"Aww Lucky," he cooed as he walked over and crouched down. He sighed and shook his head with a smile.  
"You're a little menace you know that?" He asked her playfully, gently poking her nose.  
Lucky simply wagged her tail and barked happily.

After pulling on his boots and grabbing his phone and keys, Clint clipped Lucky's lease on and led her out the apartment.   
He smiled as the sun shone down and warmed him pleasantly, chuckling when he saw Lucky pounce and fail to catch a butterfly. The two continued walking to Central Park and the blond let Lucky off her lead, watching as she ran a little ahead as he strolled along behind her to take in the scenery.   
Lucky yipped happily when she saw two familiar people and ran over. Clint smiled when he saw who it was, Tony and his son Peter.   
“Hey guys,” the archer greeted as he approached them.   
“Hey Clint,” Tony smiled at him.  
A giggle caught their attention, making them look down to see a five year old Peter being licked to death by a puppy. Chuckling Clint crouched down and gently pulled his pup off of Peter.  
“Let the kid breath girl.”   
“You okay there Pete?” Tony asked as he helped his son sit up, smiling when the boy nodded.   
“Hi Mr. Clint,” the kid greeted.   
“Hey buddy you okay?”   
Peter nodded once again and hugged Lucky when she wiggled out her masters arms walked back over to the kid. The two men smiled softly at the interaction before they stood. 

The four of them decided to hang out for the rest of the morning, Peter and Lucky taking turns to chase each other.   
“Okay kiddo, we gotta go meet Aunt May and Uncle Ben for lunch,” Tony said once they’d reached the end of the park.   
“Aww,” the five year old whined as he visibly deflated, Lucky whining herself when Clint clipped her lead back on.   
“Tell you what bud,” Clint crouched down to Peter’s level, “if it’s cool with your Dad, maybe tomorrow you and him could come over for a while. Maybe stay for dinner?”   
The last part was directed at Tony.   
“Can we Daddy please?” Peter asked as he hugged his Dad’s legs hitting the man with his puppy eyes, Lucky and Clint getting in on it too.   
“Okay, okay, just stop with the eyes,” Tony caved with a grin. Jesus he never could resist the puppy eyes, especially on someone as attractive as Clint.   
Clint and Peter cheered with a high five at the yes, Lucky barking happily and wagging her tail as she jumped.  
“I guess it’s a date,” Clint said, scratching the back of his neck as he flushed.   
“I guess so,” Tony replied with a shy smile, blush dusting his own cheeks.   
The two men smiled at one another and just stared for a few moments, getting totally lost in one another’s eyes.   
“Daddy,” Peter giggled, clinging to his legs again, “we gotta go.”   
“I’m coming baby,” Tony said without taking his eyes off Clint.   
“Go,” Clint chuckled, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

After hugs and saying goodbye Clint led Lucky over to a hot dog stand.   
“Hey, two please,” He requested with a smile.  
“Here you are sir,” The vendor handed them over.   
“Thanks,” Clint took the food and gave him the money before sitting on a bench to eat, giving one of the hot dogs to Lucky.   
“Okay pup one more stop before we go home,” the man told his pup a few minutes later, chuckling when she tilted her head. “I have puppy bitten shoes missy, so I need some new ones.”   
Lucky simply wagged her tail happily, Clint shaking his head with a smile.   
His puppy was as strange as he was. 

Once they got home Lucky darted off, Clint dropped his shoes of in his room and filled the tub with some warm water.   
“Lucky bath time,” He called as he walked into the living room, his pup laying on the couch lazily. Smiling the archer scooped her up before she could think of escaping and carried her to the bathroom. After double checking the temperature he put her in, wetting her before squeezing some dog shampoo into his hands.   
“How did you even so mucky, you weren’t playing near any mud?” Clint asked as he rubbed the shampoo in and got a bark in reply.   
Clint washed the shampoo out and placed Lucky on a towel, drying her before she could dart off. She was a wiggler.   
“And go,” Clint released her, chuckling as she scampered off happily. 

The archer took a quick shower and changed into joggers and a baggy jumper before heading for the kitchen.   
“So Lucky, what shall we have for dinner?” Clint asked as he looked through his cupboards and fridge. Hearing no reply the man looked into the living room and smiled, his pup fast asleep on her bed and snoring lightly. he snapped a picture before turning back to find some food. The man decided on some Mac ‘n’ cheese with a bottle of beer. Turning on Netflix the man settled in to eat, Lucky lying beside him a few minutes later. 

The rest of the evening was spent with the two of them cuddled up in front of the TV, watching trashy reality shows that Clint actually enjoyed.   
The clock hit nine and Clint stretched, his pup whining at being jostled.   
“Sorry sweetheart, but it’s time for bed,” the man told her, smiling as she stretched sleepily and glared at him.   
“Come on Lucky,” Clint scooped her up and turned off the TV before placing her on the bed.   
The man used the bathroom before crawling under the covers, Lucky snuggling against his chest moments later.   
“Night, night Lucky,” he murmured as he kissed the top of her head, falling asleep to the sound of her soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lucky is actually is a boy in the comics I just wanted to make her a girl 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
